There are many interactive toys, puzzles and games that are commercially available. Although these devices can encourage a child to use their imagination, they may fail to stimulate a desirable level of cognitive learning, or are tedious in nature such that a child loses interest and is not motivated to play with the device.
Many attempts have been made to overcome these drawbacks, including the introduction of imaginative play. Children, whether at home or at school, enjoy imaginative play by engaging in make-believe and imitating those with which they are familiar. However, many parents can be reluctant to introduce a child to real world scenarios for playtime due to potential dangers. Limiting the child's exposure can make it difficult to appreciate the real-world scenario and disadvantageously limits development and cognitive learning.
Toy vehicles are popular with children, as well as adults. There are a number of commercially available toy vehicles in which components are removable. However, these types of toy vehicles may not be realistic in the operations that the playing child is permitted or encouraged to perform, thereby lacking educational value. Such toy vehicles are often constructed with a large number of relatively fragile and delicate parts, which can lead to premature destruction of the toy. Further, the number of parts required in these types of toy vehicles results in high manufacturing costs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art with an interactive toy vehicle set and related methods of use that provide an occupational experience to aid in development and cognitive learning through imaginative play. It would be desirable if such a toy vehicle set includes a toy automobile used during imaginative play, such as an automotive mechanic scenario. It would be highly desirable if the toy vehicle set included a mechanic lift configuration and a toy tool set.